


Unexpected Spawn

by Ramen_lover



Series: Unexpected Gift [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cause hes a Free man, Harry Potter has a thing for Werewolves, Harry Potter is Hadrian Freeman, L.O.L, M/M, No Beta, Pregnant Harry, Pregnant Sex, Teen Pregnancy, The Author Regrets Nothing, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Werewolf Sex, Werewolves, Werewolves are the Sweetest Creature on this Planet, may god rest my soul, probably, the author is depraved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28528383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramen_lover/pseuds/Ramen_lover
Summary: Hadrian Freeman a.k.a Harry Potter is pregnant with god knows whose baby...There's also this dangerous looking man who's a werewolf and Hadrian shouldn't be getting involved but...
Relationships: Harry Potter/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Unexpected Gift [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082399
Comments: 21
Kudos: 124





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'll just leave this here and hide.

“Mr. freeman are you all right.” Asked the healer in concern.

“Yeah, I mean who wouldn’t be all right after finding out that they’re pregnant at sixteen. Right?” Sirius would be so disappointed to find out that he’s pregnant like some foolish muggle girl who had sex with her boyfriend without a condom.

But its not his fault men don’t get pregnant how was he suppose to know he could have a baby. And wizards don’t get venereal diseases.

“Mr. Freeman, perhaps you should tell your boyfriend.” Healer suggested with a polite tone.

“I don’t have a boyfriend.”

“Oh well then how about your parents, you’ll need the support.”

“Don’t have those either.”

The healer winced at that.

“I see, that’s all right how about-”

Hadrian cuts her off and says “Can I get an abortion, if that’s a thing in the wizarding world.”

“Yes, yes it’s a thing.”

“I’m sensing a but in there.”

“You see, male pregnancies are very rare and dangerous; you don’t have the proper organ for child development so if I give you an abortion potion you may bleed to death.” The healer looked quite sympathetic but what was Hadrian to do with her sympathies. She continues “If a female has this complication it’s a matter of blood replenisher and tying the right artery in case of too much bleeding but for a male the artery is very difficult to identify and sometimes these are arteries that supply major organ or organs which could cause infarcts and necrosis at all the wrong places, not that we can’t save you if the worst does happen but your quality of life will be decreased afterward.” She’s still maintaining a work smile through that “In my professional opinion it’ll be easier to have the baby than risk an abortion.”

“I can’t take care of a child; I’m only sixteen, well seventeen by the time baby is born.”

“I can tell you your options Mr. Freeman. There are quite a few pureblood couples who are willing to adopt children because they can’t have one of their own, and secrecy contract ensure the child’s wellbeing.”

Hadrian is still reeling from shock of being a pregnant teen boy.

“Mr. Freeman take a day or two, look at the catalogues and then make a well-informed decision. A lot of teens who cannot take care of their children or don’t have the confidence to, go for this option.”

.

.

.

The healer gave him nutrition potion saying he’s now eating for two and has to take care of himself better. The catalogues tell him about secrecy contracts and basically what the healer had said. There are mostly two types of contract.

One of them is in which the family never meets the mother and just give a contract and some money. But these contracts are a lot laxer in terms of child safety. One could even use the baby for some black ritual and the mother wouldn’t know better.

The other is where the family is willing to meet the mother, they may or may not offer money (not that Hadrian needs the money.) but this way Hadrian will know which family the baby is going to and whether they’re nice people or just some stuck up assholes. And if all else fails he’ll bring the baby up himself.

The other catalogue is about how to take care of the baby if you’ll keep it and another one for maintaining the mental health of a new mother.

There’s even mention of house elves you can use during nursing period, not that he needs house elves he’s got Kreacher, that’ll be enough if he keeps the baby.

Hadrian is torn between keeping the baby and giving it up. If only he could talk to Sirius right now.

.

.

.

Hadrian is sitting at a bar in the magical part of Paris, with a fire whiskey shot in front of him, he knows he shouldn’t drink so it’s just sitting there in the glass.

“Want to get something else instead, I’m buying.” Says a dangerous looking guy and he’s got this feral grin like he’s found his next meal and that meal happens to be Hadrian.

Hadrian stares at him drops a galleon on the bar and probably does something extremely stupid “Do you want to get out of here?” he asks the dangerous looking guy who now looks completely floored and looks like won’t be able to replying anytime soon. Hadrian takes his hand and drags him out to the back alley pushes him against the wall and starts making out with the him. The man growls, like a real growl this guy is definitely a werewolf.

The said werewolf picks up Hadrian like he weighs nothing and he probably doesn’t to the big bad wolf. The teen has his legs wrapped around the wolf, who’s literally growling and grinding against it. Hadrain is wondering if this’ll count as bestiality according to muggles, yes maybe he’s become depraved or its just the hormones and additional cells he’s growing. The werewolf stops kissing him and is on his throat and has Hadrain mewling and whimpering.

“Little mix.”

Hadrian looks at the guy with glazed eyes, and hums.

“Would you like to come home with me.”

Hadrian does not hesitate to say yes. (He should be exercising restraint and self-preservation but he was a Gryffindor, plunging head first in the maw of a wolf is his thing.)

.

.

.

They floo from the nearby pub to a cottage, its very homey and surrounded by meadows. Surprisingly nice for a werewolf but then he recalls creature laws are a lot laxer here.

He turns to the werewolf with a shy smile when he hears almost a hundred dogs barking with absolute joy and they attack the two of them licking their faces and making them fall down. This is how Sirius would greet him at times and he almost feels like crying again. The werewolf smells his grief gets the dogs off him.

.

.

.

So, there are only seven dogs and two are someone else’s. The werewolf offers him a cup of hot cocoa and Hadrian is starting to think werewolves are like the nicest creatures; almost.

“You feeling okay now. I could smell the panic in you.”

“Yes, I’m fine thank you.” And he’s being kissed again; Hadrian can’t help but melt in the arms of the bigger man. It feels safe, the big hands feel wonderful instead of scary, he’s almost starting to think the cocoa was laced with calming draught.

Hadrian pulls away and asks “Did you put calming draught in the cocoa.”

The werewolf looks a little apologetic “Yes, I thought you needed it.”

Hadrian doesn’t say anything instead kisses him again.

.

.

.

They’re in the bedroom and its as cozy as the wrest of the house, but the bed smells like dog and now Hadrian will smell like dog come morning. This wolf probably sleeps in a cuddle pile of dogs.

Hadrian is being fucked open on the man’s fingers and they’re so much bigger than his, he dearly hopes to not be disappointed by his dick.

“Do you know how beautiful you look?”

“You’re only saying that cause you’re about to fuck me.”

“Anyone would have to be blind to deny how beautiful you are.”

Hadrian doesn’t want to admit it but this feral looking wolf who smells like dog is a smooth talker.

“Can I put it in you, little mix.”

“Gods yes.”

The wolf laughs as he takes his clothes off and positions himself at Hadrian’s entrance. Hadrian is not disappointed by the big man’s assets, he’s quite sure he’ll be used like a rag doll as he’s impales over and over, if the man’s grin is anything to go by.

Hadrian screams as the man slams home, its too big and too much but they have all night and Hadrian will get used to the man’s length.

.

.

.

Hadrian feels like he’s cum at least thrice but the werewolf’s not cum even once. He’s frustrated and bawling at this point now. “Are you still not done?”

“Almost little mix.”

“I can’t take it anymore. Please cum already.”

The werewolf’s laughing at his frustration. “Alright then.”

Hadrian sighs with relief after the werewolf finally stops and thinks to himself, he’ll never have sex with a wolf again, they have too much stamina.

The wolf is exclaiming “Oh fuck.”. He’s almost growling and running his hands all over Hadrian possessively.

Hadrian mumbles sleepily “What is it?”

“I knotted your ass.”

“WHAT!” Hadrian tries to sit up but is pushed down by the wolf.

“Don’t get up yet, let the knot go down.”

“Ugh, you asshole.”

“I’m sorry I’ve never knotted anyone ever.”

“I don’t believe you.”

The werewolf is growling in his ear as he presses his knot deeper inside that leaves Hadrian whimpering.

“Its cause you’re too pretty.”

“You’re blaming this on me.”

“Yes, take responsibility for your beauty.”

“Go to sleep you mutt.” Hadrian says with almost no heat.

The said mutt is kissing his neck and stroking his spine as he says. “My names Jean.”

Hadrian mumbles his name sleepily.

.

.

.

Hadrian wakes up to a puppy licking his face and the smell of coffee, along with a very sore body. Yup never having sex with a werewolf again. (that’s a lie)

He can’t find his clothes so he decides the werewolf’s clothes are the next best choice.

.

.

.

He realizes he forgot werewolves’ name.

“Good morning beautiful.”

“Good Morning.” The werewolf kisses his forehead and squeezes his ass, which draws a hiss from Hadrian.

“Sorry about that.”

“No, you’re not.”

“Yeah, you’re right I’m not.” There’s his feral grin again. Hadrian is picked up like a ragdoll again, and set on top of the kitchen counter; handed a steaming mug of coffee a kiss on the lips.

The werewolf is making him breakfast and Hadrian realizes he’s supposed to be eating for two but he skipped dinner last night. He groans.

“What’s wrong beautiful.”

“Nothing I just skipped dinner.”

“Well ill make sure you eat enough now.” Hadrian is just happy to not be alone right now and the werewolf and his dogs make really good company.

.

.

.

The werewolf doesn’t let Hadrian leave before giving him a blow job that leaves Hadrian shaking like a new born foal and a promise to see other again.

.

.

.

Hadrian decides to not keep the baby.

The risk is too much what if someone from the order or one of the death eaters find him and his child. He doesn’t even have a wand yet, heck even with wand and whatever theory he’s been reading on the dark arts and necromancy he’d still not win against battle hardened veterans.

Hadrian is unwilling to make the same mistake as his family there’s no guarantee that hell live long, the child may not survive this whole ordeal also he’s unwilling to give up whatever semblance of life he’s managed to pull together for a baby.

The best part Hadrian doesn’t even know who’s spawn it is.

Yes, Hadrian is being selfish in giving up the baby and justifying it with selfless reasons. Maybe this is how Dumbledore justifies ruining Harry Potter’s life.

.

.

.

He makes a visit to the healer and tells her his decision.

She smiles and prescribes a batch full of potions and reminds him to take care of his health.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hadrian decides what to do with his unborn child.

Hadrian meets a couple who are in their sixties, they’re immaculately dressed and are looking at him like he’s dirt beneath their shoe’s; typical pureblood behavior. They’ve been unable to conceive for years and are willing to adopt for a lot of money. But Hadrian doesn’t need that. He thinks they’re fine and are about to talk about the contract after an extensive interview and then the woman has the gall to say.

“Honestly a little whore like you can’t be expected to bring up a child in a good environment anyway, you should count your luck stars that we’ve deigned to adopt that filthy spawn of yours.”

Hadrian raises his eyebrows, smiles very sweetly and swears then and there he’ll find ways to ruin their entire family.

“Mr. and Mrs.Cassel I don’t think I’m going to give you my baby, you can leave.”

“Excuse me, were doing you a favor-”

“You’re mistaken I’m the one doing a favor by giving you a special someone you’ve longed for, for years; but id rather not have my child with such an abhorrent loveless family who cannot even respect the mother of the child they want. Thank you for your time you can leave.”

Like honestly what were they thinking, belittling the mother of an unborn child will work in their favor.

The purebloods these days.

.

.

.

The healer later tells him that most families will be like that if they’re pureblood’s but if he says no to more than five then hell have to take care of the baby himself.

Well Hadrian would rather take care of the baby himself than give his baby to such disgusting creatin. Worse than Malfoy’s this lot.

.

.

.

Hadrian meets another family who seems fine overall but his instinct is screaming at him to not give his baby to them.

Hadrian decides to hire a goblin for private investigation before they proceed with the contract.

.

.

.

It turns out the couple living in Romani, happen to be living under the rule of a vampire lord and they had the audacity to insult the said vampire. Like how can you be so stupid to insult your Lord.

Now the vampire has claimed the blood of their first born and the contract that Hadrian is signing will not be able to prevent his child’s impending death if they do adopt him.

The next time he sees the couple he tells them to go fuck themselves.

.

.

.

Hadrian thinks it’ll be easier to keep the child with him at this rate.

.

.

.

The next one is a Lord who’s not interested in marrying and is getting on in his years but needs a heir and Hadrian thinks finally.

But he thinks an investigation will just ease his worries about the man.

.

.

.

His goblin gives the man a glorious review about his impeccable behavior as a lord but also informs Hadrian of his penchant for seducing young children.

Hadrian thinks it’ll be better to give up, his baby is not going anywhere; ever.

And he thought the first family was bad.

He’ll tell the healer to not bother with this charade anymore.

.

.

.

The healer tells him she’s already informed this one Hungarian couple that’s on their way so he can tell them no himself or she can do it for him.

He decides to meet them. Couldn’t hurt right.

.

.

.

Andrew and Eva Orban, they’ve been looking to adopt a baby for a while now but as they’re not rich they’ve been unable to afford the price that some of these teens put forward (it’s almost a business in wizarding world). The man is in his seventies the woman in her fifties. The investigation about them reveals nothing out of the ordinary but he still hires more investigators just in case.

They’re a lovely couple who want a child of their own, they just want to start a loving family, Hadrian is honestly relieved.

But the couple looks nervous they’ve been rejected too many times.

Hadrian looks at them and smiles “Well then Mr. and Mrs. Orban let’s get the contract underway.”

“Really you don’t mind that we cannot offer much money.” The woman is shocked, relieved and happy all at the same time.

“It wasn’t about money for me, it was about finding a good family for my child.” Hadrian informs them kindly.

.

.

.

Hadrian retains the right to name the child.

The couple agree to all his terms, well considering there are not that many its fine.

Now they’ll all be waiting for the day when the baby’s born.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The werewolf makes a comeback.

Hadrian is out and about in Place Cachee and he feels an arm on the small of his back.

“Hey beautiful.” The voice is extremely strained and perhaps laced with anger.

“Hello, it’s so nice to see you again.” Hadrian is not sure it is, he honestly hadn’t expected to run into the werewolf whose name he can’t remember.

“You never came to see me again.”

“I’ve been busy.” And Hadrain really has been busy, despite dropping out of school. With pureblood couples looking to adopt his baby so he could become a sacrifice or to be used as a tool for a man’s sexual perversions and maintaining his body according to the healer’s and the Orban family’s standards had been taxing, they’re like overly sweet grandparents he never had. They’re all looking to make him fat.

“You’ve gained weight and you’re positively glowing.” The werewolf is still angry it seems.

“Ah, yes pregnancy does that to you.”

“Wait what.” The wolf looked at his belly possessively, and laid his hand on Hadrian’s abdomen which was slightly round. One would think that Hadrian is just a chubby little thing.

“Is this a werewolf thing.” Asked Hadrian voice laced with amusement.

“Is it mine?” The wolf blurted out

Hadrian couldn’t help the loud laughter that tinkled out. “I’m sorry…” he said as he continued laughing. Though he did not look apologetic with tears of mirth in his eyes.

The werewolf did not look amused in fact he looked murderous, almost. Despite Hadrian attempt to control the laughter the murderous face of the wolf only helped to send him into another fit.

“I apologies I didn’t mean to laugh, to answer your question no its not yours.”

“Oh.” And now the wolf looks like a kicked puppy. Hadrian couldn’t help but get on his toes and kiss the look away from the big bad wolf.

.

.

.

In hindsight Hadrian should’ve know that kissing a werewolf who was possibly somewhat into him would lead to him having sex with the said werewolf again.

But Merlin he can’t complain the werewolf feels so, so good.

And this time when they cum, they’re screaming each other’s names the wolf thinks it’ll help him remember his name.

And that does help him remember.

.

.

.

“You knotted me again.” He complains petulantly.

“So, I did.”

“Are you still saying my beauty is the cause.”

“No, it’s also your pregnant body this time.”

“I was pregnant last time too.”

This makes Jean growl and press into him deeper. And wow werewolves shouldn’t be labeled dark creatures in Britain but rather sexual predators if that’s a classification.

Hadrian thinks as soon as the knot is loose either he runs or Jean will make sure he’ll not be able to move from the bed.

.

.

.

After he’s passed out from exhaustion jean wakes him up with food. Hadrian can’t help but blush, like it’s the sweetest thing anyone’s ever done for him. Now that he thinks about it this is the sweetest thing anyone’s done for him.

.

.

.

“You can’t take care of a baby alone you’ll need someone.” The wolfs knot is till buried inside the little wizard who’s sitting on top and trying to ease the knot into him.

“Yes, I can.”

“I meant it’ll be easier on both you and the baby.”

“I’m not keeping the baby.” And he’s already hearing the growling and this is both the angry and possessive growl not a good sign.

“Who will take the baby.”

“Can’t tell you secrecy contract.” Not that Hadrian has signed it yet but he’s not telling jean that.

“We can take care of …”

“Oh no there’s no we.”

“But…”

“I’m only sixteen I’m not going to be tied down by a baby at this age.”

The knot deflates.

The werewolf looks shocked, Hadrian just realized that the age of consent for sex with werewolves is seventeen.

Oops.

.

.

.

Jean looks guilty, like he should hand himself to authorities’ kind of guilty. And if Hadrian tries to touch him to calm him, it gets worse. Jean is looking at his neck (well he’s looking at the smarting of hickeys) in a way that makes Hadrian think he’s about to start a self-pity party.

Hadrian tells him ‘ _I won’t tell anyone if you don’t’_.

That does nothing to dissuade the wolfs guilt.

.

.

.

Hadrian decides to leave the wolf in his guilt and cook’s breakfast. He’s hungry after the morning he’s had.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The BABY's coming!!!!

Hadrian was living in a muggle building with a lot of stairs, when Jean saw this he was horrified (yes, they still talk but the werewolf keeps his hands to himself).

“No wonder you complain of sore feet already.”

“Shut up jean I’m not moving in with a werewolf with a lot of puppies.”

“You like the said werewolf, also there are four dogs and one puppy which again you like and they like you in return.”

“Semantics.”

“What are you scared of, I promised I won’t have sex till you’re seventeen or even after that if you don’t want to.”

“But I want sex with you, now.”

Jean growls and says “Yeah well you’re not getting any cause the healers said it could be dangerous.”

“Oh yes got nothing to do with my age.”

“And that.”

Hadrian pouts, while looking at him with glassy green eyes (he didn’t want to accept this but performing that shady transfiguration ritual did wonders for his vanity and confidence.)

“That won’t work.”

“Why not?” Hadrian knows he’s acting like a petulant child who’s being denied a candy, which he in a manner of speaking.

“Because I can exercise restraint.”

.

.

.

He moves into Jean’s house eventually, but he pays rent.

When its close to full moon Jean tells him, his pack will be arriving soon and they’ll be out in the woods but the hose is warded against turned wolves so he has nothing to worry about.

.

.

.

The pack is like a bunch of rowdy teenagers their chatter reminds him of Gryffindor table or the burrow; homey and loud.

When they finally notice Hadrian they scent him and he’s declared the pack pup. (since hes not seventeen yet.)

“I knew everyone would like you.” Jean says with a grin.

.

.

.

Apparently, the wolves give Jean a hard time because he slept with the pup.

.

.

.

The day of delivery draws near and the Orban’s are now hovering, its irritating but sweet at the same time.

They’ve modified the normal secrecy contract a by quite a margin. The Orbans added a clause where they can inform the child of his parent if the child wishes to know about them or in case of an emergency.

Hadrian has made a trust vault that’ll be accessible to his ward when he goes to magical school. And a vault to live comfortably with when he’s seventeen. The Orban’s do not know of the vaults, after all money can always make people go bad.

From what the Orban’s understand the teen would have never given the child for adoption if it weren’t for the hardships of raising a bastard baby without a job or source of income.

.

.

.

The goblins are tasked to inform the child of the vaults when he’s of age. And in case of Hadrians death everything goes to the child, including the Potter and Black lordship. But for this he’ll have to go to Gringotts London branch, claim his lordships and make a last willing testament. It’s dangerous but it’ll be the first thing he does after his baby is born, and after he’s recovered.

.

.

.

Jean says he’ll be there after the baby’s born along with the pack.

The healer says that post-partum blues are worse in males because of onslaught of new hormones during pregnancy and sudden disappearance of said hormones will leave him emotionally distraught.

.

.

.

The healers do an abdominal laparotomy, it’s a baby boy.

His eyes are the same as Hadrian’s.

.

.

.

Hadrian names him Leonis and says goodbye to his son.

If only he knew the chaos his child is capable of...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the child is names after the constellation Leo and stars in the constellation have designation Leonis thus the name.  
> Thanks for bothering to read I've sort been stuck working on another part of this story that's why I delayed posting this chapter. i had wanted to post both this chapter and the next part but alas....  
> the other part is still not complete but I'll try my best.

**Author's Note:**

> .  
> .  
> .  
> Comments are welcomed.


End file.
